parthesiafandomcom-20200214-history
Fence Post Beats
Enter Bizarro World Nothing is more devastating than a surprise attack, let alone from an enemy you never fought or expected. Up to this point in time humans haven't gotten back the numbers they used to have so battles and skirmishes with other humans have been small, but the insects attacked cities and towns, taking large numbers. This has forced humans into a gorilla style of combat, hit and runs while maintaining a constant defense. This puts a endless state of fear and uncertainty into the hearts of people, will they hold out what is happening outside? How will they win? Grande Success Now that humans can't rely on insects they have gone back to traditional means to survive, eventually coming up with a new compound from the meteor to more effectively fight against the insects. Now a small group of humans can combat a large number. This allows a modest expansion to happen by retaking lost cities. All In supply of meteor has dwindled, but a scouting party finds a new supply. Enough for the humans to finish a new prototype weapon that can be used wipe out large scores of insects, basically a new nuke. The insects hold an interest in the meteor as well, one of their main broods is located next to a previous meteor fragment. This leads to a full scale encounter that the humans win and gain control of the meteor. Venti Failure With the previous victory and prototype in the process of being built humans have grown more confident and started to push more into insect territory. With larger scale conflicts growing more regular. The humans make a push for a main hive hoping to cripple the insects and giving them the advantage to finally win this war, this forces the insects into a corner and the new generation of humanoid insects are revealed, fast, agile, smart, tactile, this is the elite soldiers and generals of this army. That's when the trap is sprung, the main hive was a lure and decoy, an assault force comes up the rear with the new generation and most of the human army is destroyed aside from the small amount able to retreat. Soapbox Revisited With this defeat it is now a race against time. The new elite force of insects is headed for mankind's main city stronghold and they must rush to finish the prototype if they wish to survive the attack. All remaining outside forces from different factions have withdrawn to defend the city, knowing that if the city falls no one will be safe from the coming horde. Main Event Showdown During the main assault on the capital city of mankind, two plans are set in motion, the leadership of humans doubles down on using the prototype weapon against the insects. While a small contingent of tamers looks for a different way to end the war. Ultimately the tamers are successful and are able to garner a truce in which the insects fall back from the capital city, eventually negotiations are made and a new era begins.